Hey Stranger
by Karasu Kyra
Summary: Aang picks up a stranger on the way home from school. AU ZukoAang
1. Chapter 1

A nineteen-year-old teenager turned his truck silently down the street on which he lived. He sipped the coffee he'd just stopped and gotten. Just as he was rounding the first curve of the road, he saw a dark-haired male walking on the side of the road. Aang Kaze felt compelled to slow his truck and roll down the window near this stranger on the side of the road. "Hey, need a lift?"

The golden-eyed stranger looked at him coldly. "No."

Aang scowled as the stranger walked away, briskly. He took his foot off the brake, rolling the truck forward in pace with the stranger. "How else am I to know you got to your destination safely? Thing is; now I'm involved. If you end up dead on the side of the road, I'll have been the last person to see you alive. The police will investigate and I'll be suspected for murder. So do me a favor and get in."

"I won't die." The stranger glared ahead, not looking at Aang.

"Who are you to know your destiny?" Aang asked, grinning.

The stranger stopped, looked at him, his eyes flashing with surprise. Aang watched as he smothered the look with indifference, his truck coming to a halt. Aang also noticed the rather prominent scar covering the area around the left eye on the stranger. The stranger sighed. "Fine."

The stranger wrenched open the door and slid in to Aang's battered pick-up. Aang grinned. "Thank you, kind sir."

"Zuko." The stranger said.

"Huh?" Aang's eye's slid to the road as he sped onto the road again.

"My name's Zuko Uryuu." Zuko stated.

"Oh."

Silence reigned for a few prolonged moments of country music playing. "So, where you headed?"

"3568 Maple Street."

Aang looked surprised, then grinned brighter. "So, you're the new neighbor? I was wondering who moved in."

"You're my neighbor?" Zuko's eyebrow arched into his brown hair.

"Guess so."

Aang swiftly pulled into his new neighbor's driveway. Aang grinned. "So, same time tomorrow?"

Zuko stopped for a moment, answering, before closing the door. "Perhaps."

Aang watched as Zuko entered his house before pulling out, and into the next driveway, parking in his garage.

0o0o0

The next day found Aang driving home at the same time, the same way, except slower, anticipating an extra passenger. He grinned as he noticed a shock of brown hair, and striking golden eyes. Aang stopped his vehicle next to Zuko, rolling the window down again. "Hey, stranger."

"Hey." The golden-eyed male greeted climbing into the passenger seat.

They rode in silence, country music playing in the background again. Fields of wheat flew by as Aang pushed his decrepit truck to its limits.

"You like coffee?" Zuko questioned, eyeing his styrofoam cup.

"Sure do."

"Me too."

Aang pulled into Zuko's driveway, taking a sip of his coffee. "So, how do you take your coffee?"

0o0o0

Two days since meeting his new neighbor, Zuko, Aang stood in his favorite coffee shop, Northern Water Tribe Coffee. A good friend of his owned the place and gave him a discount.

Katara Mizu stood at the counter of the small café, smiling as Aang walked in, right on time. "Hey, Aang. How was college today?"

"Ugh, two words. Chemistry kills."

Katara laughed gently. "The usual?"

"You know it." Aang grinned.

Katara turned to Sokka, Katara's brother, and gave him the order. As Katara turned back, Aang's face lit up. "Oh yeah, can I get another?"

"Sure." Katara smiled and called for another, turning to Aang with a grin. "So, who's it for?"

"A stranger."

Katara gave him an odd look, causing him to laugh. "This guy, Zuko; I picked him up after school a couple days ago and found out he lives next to me. So I picked him up again yesterday, and he noticed my coffee, so I figured I'd be kind enough to get him one too."

Katara went in the back for a moment and returned with to Styrofoam cups of coffee. "Have fun now."

Aang smiled as Katara waved him farewell. Aang fumbled with the door handle for a moment before opening it and placing the coffee in cup holders. He climbed into his truck and sped off down the road, eager to get to Zuko, and see his reaction.

He spotted Zuko easily, and grinned as the male climbed into his truck. As soon as he was settled he offered the coffee.

"Thanks." Zuko offered, before sipping tentatively at the amber liquid. "It's good."

"Mm-Hm! My friend owns the place and gives me discounts. The best place ever for coffee."

"Is that so?"

"Yup!"

Aang pulled into the now familiar driveway, smiling as he suggested an offer. "You know, I could give you a ride in the morning, if you'd like."

"I think I'd like that." Zuko's eyes brightened as he left.

0o0o0

The next morning Aang pulled into the driveway next to his. He walked up to the door and knocked gently. Zuko pulled the door open and grabbed his wallet before stepping out and closing it.

"So, where you headed this morning?" Aang asked cheerfully.

"School. Pheonix Uni."

"Oh, really? I go to Destati Uni. Those two usually throw joint bashes." Aang observed idly.

"Huh."

"You know," Aang looked over to Zuko, "You really don't seem the fun type."

"Hey!" Zuko defended himself poorly.

"Come on. How many parties have you been to?"

"…One."

Aang lit up. "Well, you know what? There's a party tonight. Come by my house and we'll go together. Nine o'clock. If you don't show up by then, I'll know to leave without you."

0o0o0

Aang stood by his window, watching the neighboring house intently. Idly, he wondered if that was considered stalking. He decided that to go to the living room and watch his fish float lazily around their tank was the best way to pass time. He jumped, startled and excited, when a knock sounded at his door.

He opened the door to reveal a slightly agitated looking Zuko, nursing a cut hand. Worried, Aang dragged the golden-eyed male in. "What happened?"

"I slipped on the grass on the way over here and sliced my hand on the sprinkler that caused me to slip in the first place." Zuko growled.

"Well, come here." Aang guided Zuko to his bathroom, where he washed the cut with antiseptic and wrapped it in gauze.

Zuko eyed it warily. "That's a bit excessive, isn't it?"

"I don't think so. Now, come on or we'll be late."

Zuko let himself be dragged all the way to a club the university's rented out. They paid to get in. The music was shaking the walls and floors. Aang walked out onto a floor of writhing bodies, dragging Zuko with him. The gray-eyed male started dancing while his companion just stood there with a dazed expression.

Aang laughed. "It's not that hard. Just move your body."

Aang grabbed Zuko's arms and began moving them in hopes of getting him to move. When Zuko hardly budged, Aang sighed, all to eager for his "extreme measures". He turned his back to the golden-eyed male and pressed himself up against the other and began moving. He twisted around and wrapped his arms around his friends' waist and began guiding him.

Zuko moved hesitantly as Aang pressed their torsos together and began moving him. He liked the feel of Aang's body heat against his cooled, already sweating skin. He started moving on his own and instantly regretted it. Aang backed away from him, nodding approvingly. "That's it!"

Zuko stopped moving. "I'm getting something to drink."

"Oh, I'll come to."

Zuko weaved his way out of the sea of bodies and to the bar on the side. He took a seat on a stool, Aang doing the same. He waved a bartender down.

"I'll take a coke with rum, heavy on the rum." The bartender nodded to Zuko and looked to Aang.

"Strawberry daiquiri."

The bartender grinned. "Coming right up."

Moments later he returned with the ordered drinks. Zuko downed his quickly, while Aang only drank half of his.

"You know, I don't even know how old you are." Aang prompted.

"Twenty."

"M' nineteen."

Zuko's demeanor had changed, Aang noticed. He was looser. Aang downed the rest of his strawberry daiquiri, as Zuko finished his second rum and coke. "Wanna dance?"

Zuko shrugged. "Sure."

Zuko led Aang to the center of the dance floor and pressed up against Aang and began dancing closely, weaving himself against the smaller male. Zuko smiled at Aang as the latter grinned.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, Stranger

By: Karasu Kyra

_Chapter Two_

Zuko winced as light attacked his eyes making his head hurt worse than it already did. In turn, he squeezed his eyes shut. He stretched his stiff body, still not ready to get up.

Suddenly, a cheery voice greeted him, making him pry his eyes open. "Mornin', sleepin' beauty."

"Aang. Why-" 'are you in my house?' was supposed to follow those words, but "am I naked?" is what came out.

"You, Zuko, started taking your clothes off the second you got into my truck. You wouldn't listen to me when I told you to put them back on and I was driving. So-o, I just let you do as you pleased and directed you to my couch where you crashed last night." Aang smirked.

"Oh," Zuko said stupidly.

"Yup."

"What happened last night?"

"You don't remember?"

"No."

"Well…" Aang chuckled, waving a disc around. "It was all video-taped!"

Zuko groaned. "Oh, God."

"At least you don't have school this morning," Aang reminded the hung-over young man.

"Why are you so…alive?" Zuko asked, off topic. His head was pounding, and his stomach was doing a fantastic impression of a Tilt-a-Whorl.

"I didn't drink nearly as much as you did."

"Uh-huh…"

Zuko blinked. He couldn't remember anything past dragging Aang to the dance floor and starting to dance. Hmm... That could prove to be an inconvenience. He then decided that it didn't matter, rolled over and ignored the world.

Then, someone was prodding his side. He growled. "Aang, you'd better have a good reason for bugging me."

"Well…. Not really!" Aang grinned and continued his prodding.

Zuko, growing increasingly agitated, swatted the offending hand away several times before rolling over and facing the brunette.

" Aang," Zuko asked with mock sincerity, "be a dear, and _leave me to die in peace_!"

"Fine, ass. I'll see 'His Highness' when he's a little less grumpy!" Aang shot back, exiting the living room.

Zuko groaned and rolled over, again.

0o0o0o0

Aang moaned, staring at the ceiling and hoping it would give him the answer to his boredom. The kitchen walls just weren't cutting anymore, and the ceiling was even less helpful than those damned automated telephone services he so loathed.

Then, an image of coffee popped into his head. He walked over to his coffeepot and emptied the used filter into the garbage. He then opened his nearest cupboard in search of the coffee grounds.

Finding none, he frowned and moved to the next cupboard. He could have sworn that there were some the other day…. Oh, well, he'd just have to go _get_ some coffee, then, wouldn't he?

He smiled happily and searched out a scrap of paper and a pen. He wrote a quick note to Zuko, stating that he was picking up coffee and not to worry if he wasn't back when he woke up. Not like Zuko would worry…

He put the end of the pen in his mouth, chewing lightly, rereading his note and then adding, _P.S. - If you're bored, watch the movie! Oh, yeah, and make yourself at home!_

Satisfied with his note, he put it on the low coffee table next to the lightly snoring Zuko and made his way to his truck. He drove to his favorite coffee shop, listening to a soft country song.

0o0o0o0

The door opened with a jingle as Aang pushed his way inside, toward the counter. Katara smiled at him softly. "I didn't expect you on a weekend," she commented idly.

"Mm, I'm out of coffee," the brunette boy stated tragically.

"Out of coffee? And you had to come here? _What _is world coming to?" Sokka's voice drifted from the back, before the young man himself appeared wearing a grin. "Long time, no see, Aang!"

Aang matched his grin and said, "I'm sorry some of us have a life! When was the last time you went on a date?"

"Hey, hey!" defended Sokka. "I am a lady-killer."

The brunette customer snorted, leaning against the counter. "Sure you are and so am I!"

"Sorry, Aang. I know you can't resist my sexy body, but I ain't gay!" Sokka ran his hands down his chest for emphasis on 'sexy body'.

"_Pfft_!"

"Anyway-!" cut in Katara. "What would you like to order? You're scaring my customers."

"Heh, sorry, Katara. Uhm, just two coffees. I got creamer and stuff at home."

Katara raised an eyebrow at Aang, with one of those knowing smirks that the brunette knew offered trouble. Aang half-smiled sheepishly back at her, while listening to the woman's reply of, "Two, again? What's goin' on?"

"I picked up a stray dog." Aang grinned.

Katara shook her head. She glanced down at the cash register and rang her friend up for two coffees. She turned around just as Sokka brought them to the front.

Aang took them and said his good-bye's, leaving the coffee shop.

The ride home was peaceful and silent. That was why it startled him to hear yelling coming from his own home. Was Zuko so bothered he was taking his aggression out on the couch? Aang sure hoped not.

He walked up to the door, coffees in hand. He set one down and opened the door. A man and Zuko were standing there.

The man rounded on Aang. "You faggot! What are you doing to my son?"

" He's not doing anything! I'm no son of yours, anyway, _remember_? Get the_ fuck_ out! You're trespassing on private property!" Zuko growled back.

"It isn't your property to kick me off of."

Aang stepped forward his brows knitted together. He raised his voice and said, "If Zuko wants you out, I suggest you leave before I call the police."

"Fine! I don't wanna be near a bunch of _faggots_, anyway."

The long, brunette-haired man stomped his way out of the house, roughly pushing Aang aside.

Aang stood shocked for a moment before reaching down and grabbing the coffee that, surprisingly, hadn't been knocked over. He mechanically walked inside, handing a coffee off to Zuko.

The older boy followed the younger into the kitchen where he leaned against the counter and stared at the floor for awhile before looking at Zuko.

"So, good morning?" he said with a grin pinned on to the end.

Zuko glared at him. "Yeah, and falling on cacti have become a favorite pass time of today's kindergartners."

Aang snorted. "Exactly! So-o…who was that?"

"That would be Daddy-dearest." The way Zuko said his name—coupled with the earlier encounter-left Aang with an impression of the sort of man 'Daddy-dearest' was.

"Oh. Nice man."

"Yeah."

"Why was he here?"

"Hell if I know. He's been in jail for the past seven years. I got a letter a week ago stating that he'd been let out on good behavior."

"If that was an example of good behavior, I'll double my opinion on the corruption of our legal system."

"Aang..."

"Huh?"

"That sounded smart!" Zuko was reduced to peals of laughter. Aang thought he had a nice laugh, and smile. There was a certain light dancing in his golden eyes that made Aang's heart beat faster.

"I _am_ smart!"

"Su-ure, you are."

They fell into a silence, both idly sipping their coffees. Aang grimaced at the taste of black coffee but ignored it. He didn't want to ruin this moment—whatever it was.

That lead him to think; where did Zuko's father calling them both faggots come from? Surely he wouldn't have just said it. And that would mean...

Aang reviewed the sensual dancing last night, and how comfortable Zuko had seemed dancing—more like grinding—with another man. It fit when Aang looked at the big picture. He was surprised he hadn't noticed sooner.

Aang took another sip of coffee before looking at Zuko squarely. "Why didn't you tell me you were gay?"

Zuko didn't look surprised he knew. "I don't exactly make a habit of telling everyone I meet. Some people don't like that sort of thing."

"I wouldn't have—I _don't—_mind. Minding would make me a hypocrite. I would have preferred finding out from you, though."

"Well, I didn't exactly _ask_ my father to show up!" Zuko bit out angrily. "I'd prefer the asshole never come near me again! The same applies to my sister!"

Aang took another sip of his coffee. "Why?"

"My father—he—and my sister..." Zuko took a deep breath. "They abused me. Mentally, physically." The older boy choked out a short laugh. "What is it about you? That makes me want to tell you my life story? That makes me want to trust you? I haven't been close to anyone in—years. And yet, that is what I long to do with you."

Aang smiled. "Perhaps you know that answer to that? You're far from stupid, and neither am I."

Zuko shifted his weight and took a sip of coffee. "Do you mind?"

"No. Especially since I feel the same."

They stared at each other for a few moments before the coffees were set aside, forgotten. They came together in a rush, lips meeting lips and arms encircling one another.

After a few moments, they pulled away from each other panting, lust evident in their eyes.

After catching their breath, and calming their racing hearts, Zuko looked nervous again. "What would you think about starting a relationship?"

"You could just say dating." Aang smirked.

Zuko scowled.

Aang continued, "But, yes, I would love to try dating, stranger."

They smiled and kissed again, fiercely, before disappearing into the bedroom.

**AN: Tell me what you guys want out of this story. :]** **I'm sorry for the delay. Long story, but I'm now catching up on all my older stuff. :D I also apologize for the poor quality of the first chapter. I hope this chapter makes up for it.**


End file.
